Golden Hope
Golden Hope is a Nine Circles Levels remake made by Terron, it is nicknamed the "MLG" circles by most players due to its music and the 'Faze' clan logo in the beginning of the wave mode. The level is normally considered a medium demon. Overview Golden Hope is a Nine Circles level created by Terron, the creator of Reanimation. The level was a full 1.9 until the creator changed it into a 2.0 level after the original song got removed from Newgrounds. Gameplay Golden Hope start as a cube mode, which is moderately hard due to fake lines, abundance of rings and gears, and moving objects, as of the 2.0 update of the level. Then the game mode will become a somehow hard ship mode, similar to most of the Nine Circles levels. The ship mode can cleared with good timing. Then the game mode will change into a ball mode same as most of the Nine Circles levels too. The ball mode is not that hard but, there are clusters of jump rings can be seen too. The game mode will become a somehow, auto cube mode in a cluster of blue and pink jump pad. Then will become a slow cube mode, which is until the wave mode. When the beat drops, the triple speed wave mode will be next and the infamous "Circles" wave mode will now appear as well. The wave mode is very hard due to the crucial timing, mashing, and fakes. Unlike some Nine Circles Levels, this remake uses a 3DL in the wave mode. This also uses a "colored" square block. The wave path covers the first drop and a part of the second one. In the middle of these, the wave slows down considerably and the level becomes easier. Concurrently to the beginning of the second drop, the wave returns in triple speed. After that, the game mode will change into a cube, the creator's name can be seen after that, a small auto part which uses blue jump pads while the object color flashes into yellow/gold and the word: "2.0" in a pulsing 'heart' decoration can be seen. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The level is originally created in 1.9 until it was updating into a 2.0 level by adding moving objects and coins. * The level was featured after the song was updated, also the coins are verified too. * This is one of the few starred remakes to feature teleporting portals during the wave, alongside with Ultra Paracosm, and Ultra Circles. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins: * The first user coin is located in the ship mode, however the player requires to activate it with a key located before the last yellow jump ring near the ship portal. The player requires to tap the pink jump ring with crucial timing, getting the key and activating the portal. After that, the player can simply get the first user coin with ease. * The second user coin is located at the wave mode. After the mini dual wave mode. The player will meet a cluster of gravity portals then, when the player is in a part where there are clusters of colored saw blades, the player must go up and can get the second coin. * The third user coin is also located in the wave mode, in 79% after the last dual mode before the mini wave mode. The player must quickly go up with good timing, getting the third user coin. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels